


Fan Mail

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Hot Chocolate, Living Together, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: — Там есть записка? От кого это?В ответ Виктор протянул ему изделие, оказавшееся удивительно мягким на ощупь.— Тут не написано, кто это прислал, только «Попользуйтесь хорошенько!» — Виктор положил записку и взглянул на Юри, который продолжал таращиться на прихватку-переростка. Уши просто пылали.





	Fan Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fan Mail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078520) by [FujoshiFluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff). 



> написано для команды WTF Katsudno 2018 в рамках зимней Фандомной битвы-2018
> 
> Эта же работа на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6656548)

Честно говоря, чего-то такого стоило ожидать. Можно было догадаться, что поклонницы Юрия Плисецкого — еще не предел преданности.

Наученные жизнью, Виктор и Юра уже давно отказались от фанатской почты. Виктор перестал принимать подарки после того, как выиграл вторую золотую медаль, а Юра — после того, как однажды приехал навестить дедушку и увидел, что тот не может зайти домой из-за тонны коробок, загромоздивших подъезд.

Поэтому горы и горы посылок, занявшие половину пентхауса Виктора, не так уж и шокировали. На первый взгляд их можно было принять за сомнительные покупки Виктора с «Амазон», но, судя по маркам, все они прибыли с разных концов света, в основном из Японии.

— Виктор? Ты ждешь почту? — Юри устало сбросил рюкзак и оставил возле двери. Он поздоровался с Маккачином, с зевком плюхнулся лицом вниз на диван, забыв снять очки, и застонал, когда они впечатались в переносицу. Избавился от них и зарылся в диванные подушки.

— Хм-м? Вроде нет? — Виктор выглянул из кухни, держа в руках две кружки, от которых до Юри донесся аромат горячего шоколада.

— Это для меня? — Юри сел и с довольной улыбкой взял кружку. Виктор наклонился и поцеловал его в макушку, прежде чем сесть рядом на диван, и отхлебнуть из своей. Только после этого он заметил курган из коробок, начинающийся у дверей.

— Юри?

— М-м, — слишком занятый своим какао, Юри не обратил внимания на то, что Виктор встал со своего места, чтобы рассмотреть посылки поближе.

— Кажется, они все адресованы тебе, — сказал он, отставив кружку, и поднял маленькую светло-коричневую коробку. Она была помята с одной стороны, и скотч держался плохо, так что Виктор принялся ее вскрывать. Юри повернулся на этот звук, но без очков он разглядел лишь размытую фигуру с чем-то красным в руках. Встревожившись, он оставил в покое какао и надел очки, чтобы увидеть, как Виктор держит в руках огромную… —

— Это… прихватка? — спросил Юри одновременно и с недоумением и с облегчением, потому что его мозг уже успел подбросить более жуткие варианты.

— Понятия не имею… странно смотрится?

Смотрелось еще как странно. В большой варежке было проделано два входа вместо одного, и в комплекте шла еще пара варежек нормального размера.

— Там есть записка? От кого это?

В ответ Виктор протянул ему изделие, оказавшееся удивительно мягким на ощупь.

— Тут не написано, кто это прислал, только «Попользуйтесь хорошенько!» — Виктор положил записку и взглянул на Юри, который продолжал таращиться на прихватку-переростка. Уши просто пылали.

— Юри? — неуверенно произнес Виктор, когда Юри молча взял его ладонь и медленно засунул в отверстие. Затем втиснул свою руку в другое отверстие, и внутри их пальцы встретились.

А.

Так _вот для чего это._

Виктор залился румянцем, крепче сжав их ладони в тепле большой варежки, и проводил взглядом свободную руку Юри, которой тот попытался прикрыть стремительно багровеющее лицо.

— Ю-ю-ри.

— Нет.

— Ю-ю-ю-ри, — Виктор ухмыльнулся от уха до уха, слегка покачиваясь на пятках.

— Нет, представь, какое лицо будет у Якова, если мы придем на завтрашнюю тренировку в этом!

Виктор присел рядом, приобняв его за плечи. Их соединенные руки лежали у Юри на коленях.

— Мы не наденем _это_ на тренировку, Виктор, — приглушенно пробормотал Юри в шею Виктора, сдерживая смех.

— Хм-м, — Виктор оставил на его шее мягкий поцелуй, задев губы кончиками волос. — Ну, можно хотя бы притвориться перед Юрио, что мы собираемся надеть ее? — он вздохнул, когда Юри притянул его к себе, откидываясь на спину, так что теперь они оба лежали на диване.

— Только если разрешишь добавить в программу еще квад, — Юри лукаво ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как жар со щек медленно отступает.

— Да что ты говоришь, — блеснув глазами, Виктор придвинулся теснее, и его голос зазвучал на октаву ниже. На самом интересном месте их прервал лай Маккачина, и они повернулись как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как пудель выдергивает самую нижнюю коробку из основания посылочной горы — и беспомощно наблюдать с дивана, как гора накренилась и рассыпалась по всему полу.

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь точно как-то замешан фильм «Французский пирог» ХДД


End file.
